The present invention relates to a drilling device for processing fragile plates, particularly of glass, the device including at least one drill piece, a support for the plate to be drilled and a pressure pad for holding down the processed plate on the support.
Fragile or brittle plates, particularly glass panes have hitherto been drilled on simple or multiple drilling machines that is on machines having a single or several drill bits whereby the plates being drilled have been supported on flat plates, strips, conveying belts or on transportation rollers.
For this purpose, different designs of drilling machines have been used. It is known to held the drilled plates in position on the supporting strips, transporting belts, transporting rollers and the like by means of press pads or similar holding down devices.
The known prior art drilling machines of this kind, irrespective of their construction have the disadvantage that in the range of the support and/or pressing pads the drill bit produced in the brittle plate being drilled such high bending stresses that the fragile plate was prone to rupture.